


Say You Wont Let Go

by JohnAshleighWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAshleighWatson/pseuds/JohnAshleighWatson
Summary: AU: Soulmate's First Sentence That You Hear will Appear Somewhere on the Upper Body.Shipping: JohnLockJohn Hamish Watson, Returning from Afghanistan and living off a small sum of money in London. Not an easy task but somehow he managed.His Soulmate, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, High-Functioning Sociopath able to deduce you and annoy you at the same time. Drug addict but he stopped taking drugs because of John.Sherlock was drunk and high as a kite at a bar when he met John. He was deducing the Bartender who called him a psychopath and well, John heard him say the thing he says constantly and it has forever been etched onto his chest.This is not canon to BBC Sherlock Holmes. Nothing about this story follows in the show. Just the Characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Chemical, Physical Kryptonite

Sherlock's POV:

Sitting in a Bar, deducing random people that were scattered around the place. I don't know why I even came here. It was so noisy and stunk of high concentration of testosterone and sweat.

"Hm... You are thirty years old who has an addiction to smoking. The space between your Index and middle finger proves my point with a slight indent and the fact that you smell like you constantly smoke, maybe about half a pack each day but your spouse seems to disagree with your acts as your ring finger has a slight discolouration that is shaped of a ring and you are wearing a chain necklace which looks heavy but why? Because your dog tags from your time in the US Marines and holding most weight and you still wear them even though you have been out of service for almost 4 years now and its the only place you can put your wedding ring and know that it's still with you."  I managed to deduce from the Bartender who's looks can kill.

"Psychopath." The Bartender said, ignoring my deduction.

Glaring in a drunken spur, I managed to stand up shakily and throw some money on the bar table. 

"I'm not a bloody Psychopath. I'm a High-Functioning Sociopath!" I vent, Immediately turning around and bumping into someone and blacking out.

Suddenly, I bright light seeps through and I slowly come to my senses. 

"You were out for quite some time Brother. I was beginning to think that I had to call Mummy to come down for your funeral." 

I roll my eyes, looking around and trying to deduce my Brother. 

"You have a visitor, he brought you here." With that, Mycroft turned and went out and a man with dirty blond hair came in.

He looked at me for a second and I deduced that he was thinking.

All he said was "Hi, I'm John Waston." and my arm started to sting a little. He bit his upper lip as though he was waiting for me to react and I just stared back at him. After a while, He sighed and sat down on the chair just beside me. I quickly checked my arm and there it was. That sentence he said to me. But, That's impossible. I assumed that I never had a soulmate but this proves me wrong. These four words on my arm proved me wrong.

I looked back at him in shock and he had a small smile. 

"The name's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." I said, sheepishly. "How did you find me?"

He thought for a second and leaned forward, "Well, I went to the bar last night to get a pint but then I heard you screaming 'I'm not a bloody psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath' and then I got a sting and as I was checking the words, you came crashing into me and blacked out. So I brought you here and suddenly the British Government appears and well, here we are."

"So, we're soulmates. I have a soulmate." I repeated, Smiling at the fact that I thought that I was soulmate-less. 

John looks at the watch and looks back at me with forms a sad smile, "Well, I better head off. Can't be late bandaging broken bones and prescribing medicine. Here, My Number so you can text me." He hands me a slip of paper with his number scribbled on it and hesitantly walks up to me and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving.

When John finally left, I turned red and smiled like a child on Christmas. John kissed me on the forehead and I like it. Grinning to myself, grab my phone and make myself comfortable. This was going to be a long boring fourty eight hours.

 

Word Count: 622

//Hey Guys and Girls of A03! Thanks so much for reading this first Chapter of "Say You Won't Let Go". If You liked it, be sure to give a kudos for your favourite chapter and suscribe to me to recieve notifications when I update! Thanks you so much, See you on the next Chapter!//


	2. Take My Hand, Hold Me Tight

Previously:

Sherlock's POV:

When John finally left, I turned red and smiled like a child on Christmas. John kissed me on the forehead and I like it. Grinning to myself, grab my phone and make myself comfortable. This was going to be a long boring fourty eight hours.

Now:

John's POV:

I can't believe I did that.

Walking out of Sherlock's room, I turned red. I actually did that.

After all these years, suffering when I was young till I went to Afghanistan to suffer more and coming back on one of my worse day, I meet my soulmate in a bar while trying to get a pint that I never got to drink.

Walking towards the clinic, my phone buzzed and I see a message from Sherlock.

Bored. Miss you already.  
-SH

Laughing, I sent him a quick reply and went to clock in for the day.

A few cases later, I get another message from Sherlock again.

Can you join me for dinner? Got an extra plate of food for you.  
-SH

Rolling my eyes, I type a quick 'yes' and left my office and giving a wave to the receptionist on duty and try to walk as fast as I can, with every step taken, the 'clack' sound of my walking stick echos around the quiet corridor leading to Sherlock's room.

Stopping in front of the door, I knocked on the door gently and went into to the room to find Sherlock waiting for me.

"Oh, You're here." Sherlock said, quickly smiling as he watches me walk towards him to give him a quick hug before sitting down on the chair beside his bed.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied, smiling back at the detective as I grab a hold of his hand. A perfect fit. Like our hands were made for each other.

"So, a doctor here at the clinic downstairs?" Sherlock mentions as we eat.

"How did you know?" 

"Given the time you took to arrive, I merely guess the clinic part." Sherlock smiles and pushes my plate of food towards me.

I gave a slight nod. This man was amazing and yet so many people see him as a freak. As we started to eat, I couldn't help but notice Sherlock's eyes. They looked like the universe was placed into his eyes, so large and mysterious.

When I snapped out of my mindless staring, Sherlock was smiling at me and before I could question what was he doing, he went into some sort of trance and I decided not to question him. Oh well.. Maybe when he gets up.

Word count: 438

//Hey Guys and Girls of A03! Thanks so much for reading this second Chapter of "Say You Won't Let Go". If You liked it, be sure to give a kudos for your favourite chapter and suscribe to me to recieve notifications when I update! Thanks you so much, See you on the next Chapter!//


End file.
